Truth or Dare
by LightFrostAngel
Summary: When Dante and Vergil are taken grocery shopping with Eva, they start a game of Truth or Dare, one could only guess what stunts they put each other through.. Yaoi in later chapters
1. The Supermarket May Cry

Dante sighed, today had started out to be a drag, and the radio hadn't played any songs in the last half hour and was instead replaced by ads, which annoyed the heck out of him, not to mention they were twice as loud as the actual songs

Dante sighed, today had started out to be a drag, and the radio hadn't played any songs in the last half hour and was instead replaced by ads, which annoyed the heck out of him, not to mention they were twice as loud as the actual songs.

He repositioned himself on the couch, wondering how he had managed to get a wedgie from sitting down in one position for at least an hour. He was amazed he had managed to stay still that long.

"VERGIL!!" he called out rather childishly.

It wasn't long before his older brother walked in, with a look on his face that said '_what the hell do you want now?'_

"What is it Dante?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe crossing his arms.

"I'm Bored." He replied.

Vergil rolled his eyes.

"You called me over to say THAT?"

"But…I'm really REALLY bored." Dante complained.

"Whinge whinge, bitch bitch, complain complain, it's not gonna get you anywhere, find something to do Dante, before you drag me down with you," Vergil said as he turned away and headed back into his room.

Dante had always wanted to know why Vergil was always in his room, he ended up looking like a mushroom, always in the dark and never really going out somewhere.

Dante smirked and started to follow Vergil.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna know what you're up to, why aren't you bored?" Dante asked.

"If you must know, I'm doing my homework, nothing that will surely interest you." Vergil said as he opened his door, both he and Dante walked in and Dante expected to see a lot of dead demon heads on the walls but no, the walls seemed empty, unlike his own room, which was filled with posters of his fave band.

For some reason, Vergil's room always smelled nice, like the room had just been built in, the smell of fresh air without the window open.

Had he sprayed it with air freshener?

Dante smiled, his room sometimes smelt like feet, maybe that was why Vergil hardly went in his room?

He saw Vergil walk over to his black laptop and type a few buttons on the keyboard rather fast, Dante had never known how to use computers, he could never find the letters on the keyboard, he remembered when Vergil had allowed him to play an online game on it and Dante had taken forever to find the letter "F", god only knows what word he was trying to type, not to mention he had only used his index finger to type out entire sentences, in the end Vergil had gotten fed up and typed Dante's sentences in for him.

Dante took his seat on Vergil's clean tidy bed, unlike Dante's bed, which was coated in his crap; also he hadn't made it this morning.

He continued watching Vergil typing out a document that seemed over 20 pages long.

"Geez, Verge, how long have you been working on this?" Dante asked while he decided to read over his brother's shoulder.

"A couple of days now,"

"Are you trying to write a novel or something?" Dante asked.

"No, I'm just trying not to fail in class."

"If you wanted to pass, you just had to show up. Geez, not write 20 pages on nothing."

"For your information, it has a lot of great facts in it."

"Uh huh." Dante yawned realizing he was too bored to even argue with his brother.

"I'm bored Vergil." He yawned again.

Vergil looked like he about to whack Dante upside the head when they heard a voice.

"DANTE! VERGIL!" It was their mother shouting from the kitchen.

Vergil smiled at Dante, "Maybe this will keep you occupied."

"Yeah, it better be good, cos I don't like bein' bored."

Once they walked into the kitchen they saw their mother looking into the empty fridge,

"Hey boys, the fridge is empty. We have no food. Want to come get some with me?" she asked nicely.

Vergil smiled and nodded, "Of course Mother, be happy to." He then turned to Dante, or what was a remaining cloud of him.

"?" Vergil was about to voice the question in his mind, when both Eva and Vergil heard the car horn toot.

Eva laughed, "Oh Dante is a little rascal isn't he?"

"He's also retarded." Vergil muttered under his breath.

"Honey, you go wait with your brother, I'll just lock up the house." Eva said and Vergil nodded.

He walked out to find, Dante already sitting in the car with his seat belt already clipped in.

"This is what happens when I'm bored Vergil, I'm even keen to go shopping!" Dante smiled.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Vergil asked as he buckled himself in next to Dante

"No, the best part is where going to go FOOD shopping!" Dante yelled excitedly.

"Dante, no need to shout, I'm right here beside you." Vergil said twice as quietly while putting a finger in his ear trying to see if it was bleeding or not.

It wasn't long before Eva came out of the door, holding the car keys in her hand and her fancy pink wallet in the other hand.

She slowly got into the drivers seat and placed her wallet on the passenger's seat.

"What would you boys want for dinner?" she asked.

"MACDONALDS!" Dante shouted, Eva and Vergil both rolled their eyes,

"I'll eat whatever you cook me mother." Vergil sucked up.

Eva turned he head around to see her two boys.

"Well, once we get to the market, we can decide then." And with that she started the car.

The car ride was turning out to be boring for Dante, because no one was talking; all that could be heard was the whispering hum of the car and the other cars beside theirs.

Dante decided to take Vergil's advice on entertaining himself; he turned over to Vergil who was staring out the window, with his head resting on his head, as if it was too heavy to hold up on it's on.

Dante smiled and nudged him on the shoulder, Vergil didn't give any response.

So Dante nudged him again and this time Vergil turned his head towards him.

"What is it Dante?" he sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Gosh, we've only been in the car for 5 minutes! Surely, you can't be bored?" Vergil sighed.

"I am." Dante moaned.

Vergil smacked his forehead, his little brother was a real handful sometimes, it was like nothing ever entertained him long enough for him not to be.

"Its okay boys, we are here." Eva said as she pulled the car into the car park which wasn't as busy as she always remembered it.

"COOL!" Dante yelled as he quickly unclipped his seatbelt and just for the sake of it, he reached over and unclipped Vergil's seatbelt as well.

"Thank you Dante." Vergil said just as he was about to undo it himself.

They all got out of the car and Dante was the one to impatiently wait for Vergil and his mum to get ready, he kept tapping his foot on the ground without thinking of anything better to do.

Eva noticed his impatience, she smiled to herself.

"Dante, you and Vergil can go ahead and pick out a trolley okay?" she asked while placing her wallet and car keys in her back pocket of her skinny jeans.

Dante saluted like a solider and when Vergil wasn't looking, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

"Dante, let me go, I have legs you know." Vergil complained, he never liked being the follower.

Dante poked his tongue out and let him go once they walked in the automatic sliding doors.

"Okay, trolley, trolley…what trolley to pick?" He turned to Vergil and hoped for Vergil to pick one, but instead he just stood there like he didn't care, but that was the case, he didn't care. They all looked the same to him.

"I don't know Dante" Vergil said with a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

"You pick one."

"Don't mind if I do!" Dante smiled and pulled one out and he swerved it over to the side and once Eva came in, she saw her two boys waiting patiently for her.

"Oh you two." She smiled as she grabbed a hold of the handle and Dante smiled as he hoped on the end of the trolley.

Vergil just walked alongside his mother, with his eyes rolling every time Dante pretended to fall off into oblivion.

The thoughts of Dante actually falling into oblivion interested him though.

First they passed the fruit and vegetables, all which were stacked together and mostly under a cooler.

"Okay, boys, what vegetables shall we have?" asking her son's opinions, hoping to get good ones, well more or less form Vergil…Dante wouldn't give a decent answer.

"Um…" Vergil started.

"Anything but Brussel sprouts!" Dante interrupted Vergil's thoughts.

"Aww, you sure Dante, they are healthy for you." Eva pulled a fake sad face.

"That's why I don't like them" Dante pulled his tongue out.

"Yeah, that's a typical answer from Dante," Vergil told her.

She just nodded.

After awhile Eva was finding it hard to decide what meat she felt like cooking, she couldn't choose between beef or chicken…it was a toughie.

She could sense Dante was already bored and Vergil was just being his polite usual self but was finding it hard to control himself since Dante was always annoying him.

Eva sighed.

"Boys, I'm gonna be here for awhile, so why don't you take the trolley and find something for yourselves?" She asked.

Dante grinned and hoped back on the trolley as Vergil took the handle.

"What isle Dante?" Vergil asked, putting aside his serious side.

Dante didn't need a moment to think before the words "Chocolate" came out of his mouth.

Vergil smiled and pushed the trolley with Dante attached to it to the isle that the chocolate was in.

For some reason the supermarket had arranged that the coffee beans were on the same isle as the chocolate, so as a result the whole isle smelt like coffee, Vergil didn't mind since he kind of liked it, he once had one cos his dad was having one, but of course, being young, it had to have a lot of sugar. Vergil didn't want to imagine what Dante would have been like after a coffee that had over 5 teaspoons of sugar in it.

But instead, he already knew what Dante was like after even a few pieces of chocolate.

Dante got off to examine what chocolate to get.

"What flavour Verge?" Dante asked as he knelt down to see the blocks hidden under the shelf.

"Umm, what flavour do you want?" Vergil asked in answer.

"I feel like 'Black forest', but then again, 'Turkish delight' is always good…umm no 'caramel', oh gosh so many decisions…" Dante was lost in all the different flavours.

Vergil just rested his arms crossed over on the trolley handle waiting for Dante to hurry up and choose it wasn't like he was gonna get a piece anyway…

Finally stood up with two blocks of chocolate in his hands, he put them both in the trolley.

"Why did you grab two for?" Vergil asked.

"One's for tomorrow, duh." Dante replied.

"Of course."

Dante hoped back on the end of the trolley and looked at Vergil, who in turn looked bored.

He smiled, he was actually having fun, but he didn't show it behind that tough exterior.

"Where to now?" Vergil asked.

"Drink!" Dante pointed to the direction in which the isle for the fizzy drink was in.

Since both of them were underage, by, they didn't find the idea of alcohol all that fascinating, but the regulars like Fanta and coke a cola were still appealing.

Dante turned himself around so the back of his head was facing Vergil, and he commanded him to push the trolley a little faster so it felt like he was flying.

Vergil couldn't help but have more fun that intended with the simple push that sped the trolley up. Even he lifted his feet up to the bar, so neither of their feet were touching the shiny polished floor.

"Weeeee!!" Dante called out, obviously having fun with it.

Vergil wanted to call out something lame to, but he'd kill himself if he was caught in the moment, it was almost as bad as the time Dante caught him humming in the shower. Even though Dante had flattered him with saying he was a good hummer, (as in he was a good singer, not saying he's some sort of car)

Vergil had still smacked himself mentally for it, but there were some things that he just couldn't keep bottled up forever.

The trolley started to slow down once they were approaching their destination.

"Alright, you can stop it now Verge." Dante said rather quietly, unlike his usual loud self, something about it made Vergil feel uneasy but nevertheless he did as he was told and Dante stepped off to grab some bottles of fizzy drink.

Vergil decided he wanted to browse; he left the trolley in the middle of the isle and reached over Dante's shoulder to grab a bottle of Ice Cream Soda.

Dante looked at it in Vergil's had and licked his lips.

"Yum," was his comment and then he continued to browse for some fizzy drink that his taste buds craved.

What did they crave?

"Hmmmm….Verge, I can't decide!" Dante grabbed his hair and pulled it in a twist as if pulling on his head would activate his brain cells.

Vergil silently smiled and reached over Dante's shoulder, getting his face really close to Dante's, which made Dante blush a bit.

Vergil grabbed a bottle of 2.5 litre coke a cola and Dante was pleased with the result.

After searching a few more isles and putting random items in the trolley which included, at least 3 bags full of potato chips, passion fruit cheesecake and boysenberry ice cream, Dante was beginning to loose interest in the whole thing.

He yawned.

Vergil gave him a look that signified and 'oh no' expression.

"I'm bored." He said.

Vergil nearly fell over anime style.

"Gosh Dante! You were having fun a few minutes ago. Why the change?" Vergil asked him

"I don't know." Dante shrugged.

"Well, let's make things fun..." Vergil said in a devious voice.

"0.o" Dante's interested suddenly rose to 100.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Vergil evilly smiled, thinking of heaps of things he could dare Dante to do.

Dante in turn, also smiled evilly, adopting Vergil's look with exact perfection, he was thinking of the heaps of things he could make Vergil admit to.

"You're on." Dante had a glint in his eye, the same that Vergil had.

"You first," Dante smiled.

"Alright, Dante, truth or dare?" Vergil asked.

"….Dare..."

"I dare you to put something you don't like in the trolley and eat it when you get home." Vergil said.

Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Piece of cake."

"But you like cake." Vergil complained.

"No, you moron, I mean the task is a piece of cake, metaphor Vergil." Dante said to him as he tried to decide if their was such a food that he didn't like.

"Umm, is their any food I don't like?" Dante asked his older twin brother.

Vergil sighed and started walking off with the trolley.

"Hey, where you going?" Dante asked as he automatically followed.

Vergil smiled; he loved it when he was the one leading Dante, especially when he was leading him into a trap.

"Oh crap." Dante whispered as the came up the Brussel sprouts.

Vergil picked one up and handed it to Dante.

"I don't have to eat it now do I?" Dante whimpered.

"No, but just for you, mum can cook it and place it on your plate and you MUST eat it." Vergil ordered

"Oh fine, but this only cos I was dared to." Dante said as he placed it in the trolley.

After sighing and stretching for what seemed to take forever, Vergil swore he was stretching muscles Dante hadn't even used yet.

"Alright Vergil, my turn! Truth or dare?" He asked.

Vergil had wanted so much for Dante to be dared; he had forgotten that the game works both ways.

If he said Truth, no doubt Dante would ask him something really personal in public which was something that would result in Dante's head on the wall.

But if he said Dare, he'd be forced to do something he'd most likely regret.

What way to turn?

Vergil just assumed that the question that Dante would ask him wouldn't be as bad compared to stealing something most likely.

"Truth," Vergil whispered.

Dante's eyes gleamed but Vergil only caught a glimpse of the evil twinkle before he turned his head around to avoid Vergil seeing his evil scheming.

Vergil thought to himself that he was planning something evil. Only no one could be more evil than him. Vergil then mentally swore that the next truth or dare Dante would choose would be twice as mean as the one Dante was thinking of now.

"Hurry up Dante, think of a truth question before I die of boredom." Vergil only said that to get the suffering out of the way.

Dante turned around with a face that had '_danger_' written all over it.

"Do you have any hidden teddy bears?" Dante asked and Vergil was a little bit disappointed, he was hoping for a more Dante question than an Eva question.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked.

"I mean, do you have any stuffed toys that you've hidden away from the world, because you're embarrassed to show them to anyone?" Dante asked.

"Why do you ask that question?"

"Cos I wanna know, I also want to see them. So answer the god dam question and let me see them when we get home." Dante smiled.

"This is revenge for the food huh?" Vergil smiled.

Dante nodded.

"Okay, yes I do." Vergil answered truthfully, keeping law to the game.

"How many?" Dante asked.

"That's not part of the game. I've already answered, now it's back to my turn." Vergil said as he grabbed a hold of the trolley again.

"But…But…Verge, I wanna know" Dante whined.

Vergil sighed and walked over to Dante and playfully pushed him onto the trolley.

"You'll just have to wait and find out now won't you?" Vergil whispered as he grabbed hold of the trolley again.

Dante just looked inpatient as always

"Truth or dare Dante?" Vergil asked him from behind as he started to push the trolley towards the bakery isle.

"Um, Dare." Dante decided that the next thing Vergil would make him do is drink something that would go down the wrong way and would evidently make him choke on his own drink and he'd die. But that was okay, since, he died in a dare competition and Vergil would get blamed for his death so he was okay with it.

"Okay, I dare you to walk down the unspeakable isle." Vergil smirked.

Dante turned to Vergil with a look of horror on his face.

"I have to do WHAT now?" he whimpered.

"You heard me, walk down THAT isle." Vergil pointed to the isle that only the women ever go down.

Dante sunk his head into his shoulders.

"Do I have to? Seriously that's a fate worse than death. Mercy Vergil, mercy." Dante pleaded.

For some reason, Dante pleading to him always made Vergil feel good about himself and he smiled evilly, but no matter how pleased he was, making Dante walk down the feminine hygiene isle was more fun.

"Go on, get walking." Vergil pushed the trolley a bit to nudge Dante off.

"Fine. I'll take the stupid dare." Dante gave a sour look to his brother, who in turn was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"This will be fun," Vergil muttered under his breath.

"Dam Vergil, I wasn't expecting this dare." Dante muttered at the same time.

Dante subconsciously ordered his feet to move and he headed into the direction of the pink isle, he slumped his head to the ground to avoid looking at all the pink packets of whatever they were called.

Vergil was watching him from the end; his eyes were filled with satisfaction.

The shiny polished floor was more a mirror than the floor, so Dante could see himself, in his red jacket and black jeans, which had holes in the knees. He really had to be more careful with his clothes; he turned back around to Vergil with a face asking '_is this far enough?_'

Vergil shook his head and Dante sighed.

He continued walking halfway, without his head staring to the floor, all the colours weren't all pink, much to his surprise.

He walked past halfway, thinking to himself; this isn't so bad, that was until he saw a box with a pretty picture of a woman on it, a picture of a VERY pretty lady.

He stopped walking and picked up the box, examinating it closely.

Vergil, at the end of the isle, wondered what the hell he was doing, he tried to call out to Dante but then knew it'd be rude if he did. So he swallowed his pride and began walking towards Dante.

Dante heard a couple of ladies giggling to themselves behind him, but he didn't think their laughs were aimed at him.

He kept reading the contents of the box but he couldn't understand what the box was trying to tell him.

Until Vergil came over and snatched the box from Dante's hand.

"What got you so interested in not accomplishing your dare?" Vergil asked as he read the box.

"Oh god, Dante…" Vergil knew what he was holding.

"I just saw the pretty picture," Dante guilty started.

Vergil closed his eyes and whispered.

"Do you even know what this is?"

"Um, no." Dante truthfully answered.

"Dante, this is a box of condoms, do you know what condoms are?" Vergil asked still with his eyes closed to avoid the pretty picture, of a half naked woman.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Vergil prayed for him not to go into detail, which was a habit Vergil needed to break.

Dante on the other hand, had no idea what condoms were, but sensed that Vergil didn't want him to know about it, so he just dropped it and took the box off his brother and placed it back where he found it. He then continued to finish his dare.

Vergil thanked every god there was and he had no choice to follow his brother.

They had finished the dare together and they had met up with Eva at the counter with her wallet out ready to pay for all the junk food.

Dante and Vergil helped pack all the food into the bags and load them into the boot of the car.

The Twins had decided to put their game on halt in front of their mother, to avoid spilling some information that would get them in trouble.

It wasn't until they were in the lounge around 10 at night, when they were watching a sci-fi movie on the big flat screen TV, almost about time for their bed time, when Dante remembered the game.

"Vergil," he started.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna see your teddy bear now." He smiled.

Vergil glared at him but then his expression eased into a smile.

"Of course…." He stood up and Dante followed.

"Mother didn't cook you that Brussel sprout did she?" Vergil asked as they walked up the stairs to the attic.

Dante shook his head with a big smile on his face.

"That's too bad, I was gonna have a lot of fun with that."

Vergil shoved some cardboard boxes aside to move a blue box into the centre of the attic where the light was stationed.

Dante was beginning to feel excited, he was about to see a side of Vergil that he'd never seen before.

Vergil pulled out a big grey teddy bear, which still seemed in mint condition.

"here." He handed it to Dante.

Dante smiled, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Instinctively he hugged it; its soft silky fur was wonders against his bare arms, cos he was only wearing a tank top and his jeans.

"Does he have a name?" Dante asked.

"What?"

"Does the bear have a name, did you name him?" Dante asked him still hugging the bear.

"Umm…I think I did name him, but I have forgotten what I called him," Vergil admitted.

"How about you rename him now?" Dante asked handing the bear back to Vergil.

"How about no." Vergil answered as he placed the bear back in the blue box.

"Aww, why not?" Dante asked, kneeling down beside Vergil.

"Cos, there is no point." Vergil said as he stood up and exited the attic.

"Hey, Vergil!" Dante called out.

"What is it now Dante?" Vergil asked stopping so Dante had a chance to catch up.

"Truth or dare?" Dante smiled.

"Agh," Vergil sighed and continued walking.

"Hey! It was my turn anyway, Vergil, truth or dare." Dante called out.

Vergil stopped once he was at his room.

Dante followed him in as well.

Vergil sat on the bed and saw Dante was still waiting for an answer, he realised he hadn't taken a dare yet so he tested his brother.

"Dare"

"Tell me what condoms are used for…."


	2. An Unexpected Truth

Almost about a month later, Dante found himself up on the roof…in Speedos…

Almost about a year later, Dante found himself up on the roof…in Speedos….doing the chicken dance.

Vergil was literally rolling on the ground clutching his stomach from laughing too hard.

He was surprised he was able to make Vergil actually laugh so hard to the point where he couldn't breathe, it made him feel special, cos no body else had made Vergil laugh.

But this game of truth or dare had changed them both, a game that had lasted for a year or so, both of them however, loved to keep putting each other through random acts of stupidity and admitting stupid stuff they did in their early childhood, by the end of it all, both the twins knew more about each other than they did about themselves and for now Vergil's dare's were getting weirder and weirder.

To be honest, he did feel like a total retard but it was worth it to make Vergil laugh, and not to mention, it was early in the morning so no one else would see him do the chicken dance on the roof only in swim wear that felt like falling off. On the ground below, Vergil had just managed to breathe again and he was signalling for his brother to come down.

Dante was enjoying seeing Vergil with a huge grin on his face so he decided to add a little something to it.

If Vergil thought that the chicken dance was hilarious, wait until he saw him do the Macarena!

Of course, he didn't have the music but Vergil was back on the ground still in a laughing fit when Dante decided to shake his booty.

Vergil hadn't managed to breathe again for the next 3 minutes and Dante decided to jump down.

"How was that?" He asked with just about a bigger grin than his older brothers.

Vergil just looked at him with a grin and a completely flushed face.

"That was better than I expected." Vergil managed to say over his giggling.

"That's good!" Dante smiled, feeling extremely proud of himself.

Dante reached over to the concrete to pick up his red jacket and his black torn jeans. It was like the only clothes he had, although he hadn't gone clothes shopping in ages and he thought he needed a new look, his hair was now past his shoulders and it was a hassle to always flick the strands out of his eyes.

He looked at Vergil and wondered why he always looked so good, Vergil had on new tight blue jeans and Dante thought they looked really good, but he didn't think that he'd suite the tight pants look, he didn't have those strong legs that Vergil had.

Vergil stood up and flicked his hair out of his eyes, Vergil's hair still hadn't managed to get quite as long as Dante's, but it was filled with leaves from him laughing on the grass, not to mention it was Autumn and there were leaves everywhere!

Dante's desire to build a huge leaf pile and run straight into it was building up to the point where he was gonna do it whether people let him or not.

Once Vergil was completely calm, Dante had gotten himself dressed and was now sitting cross-legged on the grass, playing with a couple of leaves.

His older brother came over and sat down beside him, giving a long yawn he collapsed right there on the grass.

Dante looked over to make sure he hadn't died of laughter.

He leaned his head in over Vergil's to make sure, but when his face was shadowing over his brothers, two things crossed his mind, the first thing was how Vergil looked so innocent and his fragrance was simply…addictive, no other word for it. He just smelled so nice, like apples and some other type of fruit….it must be the shampoo he was using…but nevertheless, Dante liked it, it was so hard for him not to start sniffing him like a dog, but the other thing was something that scared him a little, it was a sudden passing thought, of him placing his lips on Vergil's.

Dante shook his head, wondering where the hell that had come from, why would he think of kissing his own brother? I mean, he knew that Vergil was physically attractive, he knew cos he liked the look of himself and therefore his mirror self.

He turned his head the other way trying to expel the thought from his mind when in the corner of his eye, he saw Vergil sit up and take off his shirt.

"Phew it's hot. That will teach me for laughing so hard." Vergil said as he placed the shirt beside him.

Dante couldn't help ogle at the sight of his brother's shirtless body, a sudden desire to touch his chest made Dante shiver and put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, Dante your turn." Vergil laid back down and waited for his brother's question.

"Um…truth or dare?" He asked.

Vergil thought to himself, he was enjoying the cold grass too much for him to get up for a dare so…

"Truth" Vergil sighed.

Dante couldn't be bothered using his ass anymore so he laid down on his stomach next to Vergil, while thinking of a good question.

"Oh gees, I don't know…how personal can I get?" Dante asked.

Vergil closed his eyes and relaxed a bit more.

"Dante, the laws of this game is if one person asks the other a truth question, the person who chose to answer has to answer what ever truth question it may be, personal or not. You can ask me any question Dante." Vergil said in a soft tone, like he was about to drift off into sleep.

"I see…" Dante was trying to think of a question, but found out his brain wasn't thinking properly.

"I got nothin." Dante said as he closed his eyes, and relaxed his body on the grass.

From inside the house, Eva looked out the window from the kitchen and saw her two boys lying together on the back yard.

At first she didn't think anything of it, but then she saw how tattered their clothes were, and being two boys, she knew their clothes were going through torture.

On the notepad hanging off the fridge, she noticed a list of things to do.

It read:

**Number 1: Feed the fish.**

"What? I don't remember having a fish…?" Eva was lost in confusion.

But she read on anyway.

**Number 2: Name teddy bear**

"Aww, how cute. This must be Dante's list." Eve whispered to herself. It wasn't until number three that she changed her mind.

**Number 3: Make sure Dante cleans his room.**

"Well, if I can't make Dante clean his room, I know Vergil can." She smiled to herself, Vergil was so grown up, and Dante, at times she thought he'd never grow up.

She put the list back after she ripped a page out of it and wrote down in her careful neat handwriting

**Take the boys clothes shopping**

With that she went into her room with her pile of laundry for her to put back into her draws in alphabetical order…

Meanwhile outside, the silver haired twins were almost asleep soaking up the early morning sunshine, Dante was the first to open his eyes and just watch the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest, and it seemed to be in perfect rhythm.

Just for fun, Dante tried to copy it and so their breathing was in sync, but his breaths were too fast and when he tried to slow it down, he found it hard to breathe, Dante had no idea what was going on, it was like his body had never breathed slow before.

For some reason, him thinking of Vergil's breathing, made his go faster.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

The actual whisper was louder than intended and Vergil's eyes slowly opened.

"Did…I dose off?" He asked as he sat up.

"I think we both did." Dante smiled.

"BOYS!" Eva's voice called from inside.

"Wonder what's up now?" Dante asked as they both stood up and walked to the house.

Vergil grabbed his shirt and whipped it on, before he decided to expose his body to his mother, he was old enough to have his own privacy, and he knew his mother respected that.

They both walked in the back door which led into the kitchen, to find their mother sitting at the table with her car keys dangling out of her hand.

"Who wants to go clothes shopping with me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Of course mother, be pleased to go with you." Vergil said. He turned to Dante, or rather what was a remaining cloud of him.

Vergil rolled his eyes. Not _this_ again…

"DANTE!" Vergil called out.

No reply.

"Where is he?" Eva asked.

Vergil had two assumptions where he'd be…either in the car waiting for them already OR hiding so he wouldn't have to 'suffer' the torture of going into a store like Supre and nearly vomiting on all the pink skirts…

Not that Eva had ever taken them into Supre, it was just Dante knew so many girls in his class that always shopped there and he really thought their fashion was a little bit slutty, not that he disliked that or anything, he just preferred skirts rather than large belts.

Vergil sighed and gave his mother a look that said '_I'm gonna find him. Don't you worry_' and he walked off to Dante's room.

He opened the door to Dante's room and found the room to be surprisingly dark, that was strange since Dante always liked his room to have some sunlight in it. Considering that this morning was filled with autumn sunshine, the place usually would be as bright as the sun. But no it was more like being in a cave…a smelly, messy cave…

Vergil tried to avoid stepping on things as he opened the curtains to find Dante hiding behind them.

"What's gotten into you?" Vergil asked kneeling down beside his brother.

"I don't want to go." He whimpered as if he was insane, but Vergil had already assumed that from Day 1.

"Why? What's so bad about shopping with mother? It's never stopped you before." Vergil smiled.

"Tell her I died so I can't go shopping with her." Dante whispered.

"You can tell her yourself, I'm not lying to mother." Vergil replied.

"I can't pretend to be dead if I tell her Verge. Do you even have a brain?" Dante turned his head away.

Vergil was a little bit confused; Dante had never acted this way before.

"Why are you acting like this? Going shopping for new clothes usually excites you because at one stage during the whole thing, you're gonna get what you want, so why avoid it?" Vergil asked.

Dante ignored him and hugged his knees.

Vergil gave up and decided to leave, as he walked out, Dante couldn't help staring at his behind as he walked.

When he turned around with a weird look on his face, Dante blushed and turned his head back towards the window.

'_Why the hell is he acting so strange_?' Vergil thought to himself.

He came out to a disappointed Eva.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

Vergil nodded.

"He doesn't want to go with us." Vergil said as he took a seat at the table next to his mother.

"Aww, he of just said no, he didn't have to run away like that." Eva pulled a sad face, oh well, he misses out, and I guess I'll hire a babysitter to take care of him while you and I go out for some food huh?" She smiled at her eldest son, Vergil smiled back but still he'd rather have Dante go with him, cos quite frankly, whatever Dante got or wanted, he'd usually have a piece of the bargain to and without Dante, he'd be stuck with whatever Eva got.

In the back of mind, he always thought that Eva loved Dante just that wee bit more.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before the young twin emerged from the doorway.

"It's okay Dante; I'll just hire a babysitter. You don't have to go with us." Eva smiled as she reached for the phone.

"Don't bother, I'll go." Dante said rather glumly.

Vergil could see the fear in his eyes and a part of him wanted to fix whatever the problem was, he didn't like seeing his little brother afraid.

"What's wrong Dante?" Vergil asked, Dante ignored him.

…………………………………………………………………….

The car ride was somewhat unpleasant, and very awkward.

Dante was avoiding looking at anything and Eva didn't know what was wrong with her little boy, Vergil on the other hand, was determined to find out what exactly the problem was with Dante.

Luckily, the car had a condensation on the windows, so he wrote '_**R u ok**_?' on it.

He nudged Dante and after a few minutes of trying to get his silent attention, Dante finally looked up and slowly nodded.

Vergil didn't believe that for a second, but it was obvious it was something Dante didn't want his mother to find out about.

Whenever the twins went clothes shopping, Eva usually gave them some cash and they'd go off into their stores and choose their own clothes, half the time they came out wearing the same stuff, but if they liked it, Eva brought it.

As soon as Eva had given them 50 each, Vergil nabbed Dante's arm and lead him behind the escalator.

"What the hell Vergil, why are we here?" Dante asked, still avoiding looking Vergil in the eye.

"Okay Dante, no one's around, it's just you and me, and you can tell me what's bothering you." Vergil whispered.

"Nothing's bothering me," Dante whispered back, still avoiding Vergil's face.

"You're a terrible liar Dante, come on, what's bothering you?" Vergil asked.

Dante ignored him, and hid his face away.

Vergil was about to find out what was really going on, by the easy way or not.

He grabbed Dante hard by his jaw and forced him to look at him.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong, whether we do it the easy way or not." Vergil growled lowly.

Dante gulped, Vergil had a way of persuasion.

"You picked truth Vergil, what would you say if I told you, I'm…." Dante stopped.

"What? Don't tell me that I'm the problem…" This time Vergil was the one to avoid eye contact.

"I…." Dante tried to speck but the words were trapped in his throat.

"I what Dante? Get to the point." Vergil sounded like he was frustrated, angry, and happy and calm at the same time and Dante didn't know how to react to that. He just assumed that he was impatient to hear what he had to say.

"I may have…certain…feelings…." Dante choked on his words.

"Feelings? Feelings Dante? About what?" Vergil asked, turning his face back towards Dante's.

"…you."

"Me? Feelings about me?" Vergil asked, his voice calmed down a hell of a lot.

He was whispering, so softly, making Dante feel so uneasy, so weird.

He wanted to run away, he wanted to run, but strange enough he wanted to run straight into Vergil's arms.

But as Dante turned his head away to avoid Vergil seeing his awkward feelings behind his blue eyes, he felt the warmth of Vergil's body become close to him.

"Do you…love me Dante?" Vergil seemed to be getting the words out with awkwardness as well.

Dante just nodded.

"Truth or dare Dante?" Vergil whispered in his ear.

"What? I just opened up to you and you want to keep playing that game Vergil?" Dante felt like hitting him at that moment. What the hell was he thinking?

Vergil smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dante.

He held him tight. Really tight.

"Truth or dare Dante?" Vergil whispered in a voice that turned demonic by the dare.

Dante, at that point, had two emotions run over him, one was fear. Definite fear.

The other, was something Dante had never experienced before.

It was something that made his body tingle, he found, his blood pumping, in places that he felt it shouldn't be there.

What the hell was going on?  
He looked at Vergil with his puppy dog eyes, Vergil's tough icy exterior just melted right away, he smiled, a pure genuine smile.

"Dare." Dante never liked being a wimp, he pretty much had always picked dare, but this time, both those awkward emotions surrounded his judgment, was he gonna regret this?

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

"How?"

"However you want."

A sudden evil gleam came into his eye and he moved his face closer to Vergil's without Vergil even moving an inch.

It was slowly and carefully, that Dante's lips touched Vergil's, their mouths moulded together so beautifully, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Dante pulled away and Vergil stared in his eyes with an evil glint.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dante whispered.

"No reason. Come on; let's get us some new clothes."

………………………………………………………………………..

The rest of the day in the mall wasn't as awkward as Dante had thought.

Vergil had acted like nothing ever happened really well, Dante on the other hand, knew it was best to just shut up and not ruin anything.

When it was late at night, for some reason Vergil had lead him into his room.

Dante had taken his seat on Vergil's comfortable computer chair and Vergil was snooping under the bed for something.

"What are you looking for?" Dante asked.

Vergil sighed and pulled out a box.

"You recognize this?" he asked as he handed Dante the box with a very pretty picture of a half naked woman on it.

"Oh my gosh, why do you have a box of condoms under your bed?" Dante asked.

"You never know when they come in handy." Vergil said in a sing song voice

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Dante asked.

Vergil laughed and grabbed the box back and put it under his bed.

"I think you've seen enough little brother, besides, it's time for bed anyway.

"But Vergil, I don't want to go back in my room."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna be alone."

The next morning Vergil was up early in the morning drinking a glass of water when Eva walked in wearing her fluffy pink robe.

"Morning honey."

"Good morning mother. Listen I have a request for you." Vergil said as he poured her a glass of water.

"Oh really? What is that?" Eva asked as she was handed her glass.

"I want a double bed."

_**Author's note: Hey guys, I know I'm not really good at cliff hangers, I'm trying to make it interesting believe me, oh by the way, heres some hints as to how old they are.**_

_**They are young enough to still enjoy kiddie things but old enough to know what condoms are used for. There you go. Anyway, hope your enjoying my story.**_

_**Note, the story is NOT considered a humour story, it's considered a drama/romance story and I know there's not much drama to it yet but hey, they haven't even begun to live yet…0.o**_

_**Another small note: the answer to where did Dante sleep will be answered in the next chapter. But it's pretty obvious huh?**_


	3. Good or Bad Morning?

Once Vergil was done pouring two cups of lemon juice, he took them back into his room, to still find a big lump hiding under the blankets

Once Vergil was done pouring two cups of lemon juice, he took them back into his room, to still find a big lump hiding under the blankets.

"Morning." He said as he placed the second cup of juice on the desk beside his bed.

A soft murmur came from the bed.

Vergil smiled.

He leaned in close to the lump and used his hand to wobble it softly; the response was a murmur that sounded a lot like "I'm awake."

"Morning Dante, sleep well?" Vergil purred.

The blankets shuffled a bit and Vergil pulled the down to see his little brother, just snoozing, his mattered hair all over the pillow and his hands underneath his head.

Vergil smiled and moved a few loose strands out of his eyes.

"I think someone needs an alarm clock." Vergil whispered and Dante just replied with a hum.

Vergil knew that Dante was still tired; it was a Sunday, so he wasn't in a hurry to make him get up.

With that, he decided to go make him some breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, he found both his parents there, Sparda was reading the newspaper and Eva was at the stove, making pancakes.

Vergil had wanted to make some pancakes of his own for Dante, but now he could swipe some of his mother.

"Morning father." Vergil said as he went up to his father.

"Morning Vergil. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Vergil smiled, he idolised Sparda, he had wanted to be just like him and back when he was younger than 5, he had dressed himself in his dad's clothes that were WAY too big for him and he went around the house pretending to be his legendary father.

Dante at the time had dressed like a marshmallow, by putting a pink blanket over his head, he had forgotten to put eye holes in it, so he had came out walking into walls and everything.

That was probably the time, Vergil had thought there was something mentally wrong with Dante, but then again, both of them had shared a chocolate candy bar and had gone absolutely nuts.

"So, Vergil, Eva tells me you request a double bed?" Sparda asked as he laid the paper down on his lap.

Vergil nodded his head with a hopeful smile on his face, but then mentally told himself, he was turning more into Dante with each passing second.

Great, welcome in a world with smelly feet and a messy room. Well that was gonna change, that list wasn't just there for decoration.

"Whatever reason for?" Sparda asked.

"Well, don't you think I'm old enough to have one?" Vergil asked.

"Well…um, I think you are old enough and very mature enough. Yeah why not, Eva honey, I think we should get one for Vergil." Sparda suggested to Eva.

"Alright my demon muffin, but remember it's coming out of your bank account." Eva said as she placed 12 hot pancakes on the table right in front of Vergil and Sparda.

Vergil was used to his parents making lovey dovey names in front of him, Dante had always thought it was gross, but that just reminded of a truth question he made Dante answer.

"_If you would call me a lovey dovey name like how mom and dad do, what would you call me?"_

"_Um…probably, Fluffy. I don't know, that's a stupid question!"_

"_Fluffy?"_

"_Yes Fluffy. Shut up."_

"_Okay."_

"_Truth or Dare?"_

Fluffy was the name Vergil had given his teddy bear that Dante dared him to do, of course Vergil didn't need to write out a birth certificate or anything, but he had delayed giving the bear a ritual, like how Dante wanted him to.

With a smile, he grabbed 4 pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup.

"Okay, I'm off now; I'm going to wake Dante up." Vergil said as he began returning to his room.

"What? That little demon still not up?" Sparda laughed.

Vergil smiled as he opened his door with his foot, kicking it gently, he saw Dante sitting up rubbing some sleep off his eyes.

"Here are some pancakes for you, Dante." Vergil smiled a he sat down next to Dante on the bed and handed them to him.

Dante had such a cheerful look on his face, that Vergil felt like going all clucky, like how mothers do when their baby make a gurgling sound.

Some teenage girls clap their hands and make a squeal but Vergil was above that. He just smiled from ear to ear and messed up Dante's already messy hair.

Dante, didn't care if Vergil styled his hair like a Barbie doll right at that moment, those pancakes he was stuffing down his throat was the best cure for drowsiness.

Vergil had put JUST the right amount of syrup on, so it wasn't completely soaked but still bursting with flavour.

Vergil watched Dante chew extremely loudly.

"Like them?"

Dante paused a for a moment and then replied to Vergil.

"Can't talk. Eating." He said with a mouth full of pancake.

Vergil chuckled and removed his night wear (which was a plain blue t-shirt and black knee length shorts) and he searched through his draws for some clean clothes.

"So did, you ask mom and dad?" Dante asked once his mouth was empty.

"Yes, I did and father said yes and mom eventually agreed." Vergil said as he slid on a t shirt, a black one, with the words "**Live for Today, Die for Tomorrow" **on it in big bold white words.

Dante in turn, wasn't wearing anything except his boxers, red alien boxers. He found himself pretty cold, but Vergil's bed was so so so warm.

He wasn't completely sure he was able to get out of it; he then had found his food had disappeared.

"Vergil." He whimpered.

"What is it Dante?" Vergil asked lovingly.

"My food has disappeared." Dante showed him the empty plate.

Vergil pulled a mockery of a sad face and then smiled.

"Shall I get you a new plate?" Vergil asked.

Dante shook his head and Vergil was surprised.

Dante then opened his arms out wide for a hug.

"What?"

"I wanna hug." Dante pulled a regular puss in boots look and Vergil gave in without a fight. He scolded himself for being so weak but he couldn't help himself, Dante was just so _adorable._

He wrapped his arms around Dante and Dante did the same to him, it reminded Vergil of how he fell asleep, being locked in his arms, sometimes being isolated from air but that was okay, considering that his room was freezing at night, Dante had found a way to keep them both warm (0.o, take a guess what happened last night)

Vergil felt the hug had gone on too long but Dante begged to differ, Vergil tried to pull away but Dante held him back with a death grip.

"Let me go." Vergil whispered.

"No." Dante whispered demonically back into Vergil's ear.

A look of horror came across Vergil's face as he knew he was never gonna escape, dam why did he have to give in!? And why did Dante pull such a cute irresistible face!?

With strength Dante didn't even knew he had he pulled Vergil on top of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vergil growled.

Dante was still gleaming at Vergil with an evil look in his eye, it was a look that indicated that he was planning something, and Vergil usually didn't have to wait long before he found out what that SOMETHING was.

He looked into Dante's eyes and a sudden desire came into his mind, he didn't care if Dante had planted it there by any chance, he had a strong desire…a desire to kiss him right there.

Instead, he decided to control this new feeling of intense desire and turn it into something that Dante wouldn't…or would see coming.

"Truth or Dare," Vergil said, while having his face less than 2 inches away from Dante's.

Dante's face just shone with excitement and evil…Vergil saw the evil before he saw the excitement.

"Dare." He whispered.

"I dare you to kiss me." Vergil leaned his face even closer.

Dante didn't even thinking about denying it and his lips placed themselves on Vergil's.

Vergil closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of his brother, while Dante found the urge to control himself difficult rather hard, the feeling of the weight of his brother on top of him was doing something to his body, he again, felt his blood pumping and his mind was beginning to loose concentration.

He pulled away and Vergil opened his eyes to see Dante biting his lips.

"What's wrong Dante?" Vergil asked running a hand through Dante's hair.

Dante released his lips from his teeth and gently pushed Vergil over to one side of the bed while he got up and turned his head back around.

"Nothing. I gotta go get dressed."

Vergil had nothing to say; of course he knew that Dante was avoiding something, which was partly the reason why he was such a terrible liar.

Sure the 'go get dressed' part was completely true but 'nothing' was a load of crap.

He just sat there with his head leaned against the wall wondering if Dante would come back or not.

Dante managed to get to his room without being seen, he locked the door behind him and took a deep breath in.

Why was it that whenever he was close to Vergil, part of him wanted to just suck his face off, but the other half for some reason had just wanted to avoid him?

What was he to do? Go to Vergil or Avoid Vergil?

"Oh god," Dante breathed, and to make matters worse, that was the second time they had ever kissed, and Dante realized he was becoming addicted to it, at that moment, he had wanted to kiss Vergil, he had wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Dante had no idea what was going on.

So, he just began to look for some decent clothes and tidy himself up before he could show up in Vergil's room again, that's if he was gonna go back in there.

He was just too scared he wouldn't be able to resist himself.

But Vergil kept allowing him to, that stupid truth or dare game had suddenly turned into "Dare of sexual desires." Ok sure it hadn't gotten that far, but Dante was afraid it would.

Maybe he should just call it quits now? The game had started a whole year ago, surely Vergil would understand that it was something they started when they were still into playing with toys, but now, it was more like reading sports magazines and surfing the net.

Some of the girls in his class had given him their email addresses and Dante felt like a total idiot when he didn't have one to give back to them.

That reminded him, it was something he had to ask Vergil.

He had finally found some clothes he liked and he shoved them on.

It ended up being the new clothes that he had chosen yesterday, the cool, long red coat and brown jeans. He had liked the outfit. He thought it suited him perfectly.

Of course, he never told anyone else asides from Vergil that his favourite colour was actually blue. It was Vergil's favourite colour that was red. The twins decided that they'd rather see their colour on their mirrors than themselves so Vergil wore blue for Dante's eyes and Dante wore red for Vergil's eyes, although he was developing a sweet spot for the colour as well.

He came out to the kitchen where he found Vergil sitting at the table with the drink of lemon juice in his hand.

"Oh yeah, I didn't grab mine did I?" he smiled and headed for Vergil's room to get it.

Vergil just closed his eyes. Oh Dante wasn't telling him something alright.

When Dante walked into Vergil's room, he saw the bed perfectly tidy and neat, in the 3 minutes of him leaving Vergil's room, finding the first thing he saw on the floor to put on and walk out to the kitchen, where the hell did he find the time to make the bed freakishly tidy?

Dante saw his untouched drink and quickly chugged it down.

He was about to leave when he saw the box on the floor, half hidden underneath his bed, half not.

Dante picked up the box and examined it again. In a whole year, filled with a million dare questions of getting Vergil to explain everything to him, Dante was more into that subject than he had been.

It was something that fascinated him. He wanted to experience and know for himself what stuff felt like.

Vergil had described it as if it was an art, unlike what the media portrayed it as, something dirty and disgusting, but the thing was Dante didn't know who to believe, TV had always been so educational, but Vergil was his brother and to be perfectly honest, Vergil was the one who Dante wanted to experience all that stuff with.

It was just wishful thinking to actually use one of those condoms with Vergil.

Aside from blowing them up like balloons and letting them fly across the room.

Dante smiled and hid it properly back under his bed.

Well, maybe, who knows? Maybe one day…maybe one day.

Dante walked out with his empty glass and placed it on the table.

He joined Vergil at the table when both Eva and Sparda walked in, with their father holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What'cha got there dad?" Dante asked.

"Vergil, your grades have come back from South Boulevard boarding school, and guess what?" Sparda started.

Dante had frozen when the words boarding school had come out of Sparda's mouth.

Vergil's eyes widened in horror….oh no.

"Honey! They accepted you!" Eva finished and she grabbed a hold of Vergil and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my little boy's going to boarding school!" she said excitedly.

Vergil turned to Dante and gave him a look of horror

Dante, in return, was in the motion of pulling a frown, but for some reason it had backfired and turned into a sad face.

Did this mean Vergil was going away?


	4. Last Kiss

Dante nearly felt like crying, but he always tried to resist himself, crying in front of his brother

Dante nearly felt like crying, but he always tried to resist himself, crying in front of his brother.

However, in the comfort of his own room, he let one tear slowly fall from his cheek.

How could Vergil apply for a boarding school and have the nerve to not tell him?

He buried his head into his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of his happy parents congratulating Vergil on Dante's disappointment.

Dante was feeling the rage building up within him, how long was it until he just unleashed his anger upon his brother..?

He felt his grip on his pillow tighten, and without even knowing it, he swore under his breath.

It was a few minutes until he stopped hearing Eva's happy squeals and Sparda's applauding, Dante turned to face the wall...he had no desire to get up and see why they stopped….perhaps Vergil was already getting packed.

Dante didn't stay in the room long enough to hear when Vergil was leaving, but knowing his family, they'd make him go there as soon as possible.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the silence….strange, there was silence

Maybe they were outside?

Dante didn't want to find out, so he just laid on his bed...couldn't deciding on what to be angry at….should he be angry with Vergil? Angry at his parents?

Or just angry in general.

Dante had always known that whenever he got angry, a deep demonic voice always cried out to be unleashed…but then it was always around Vergil, the voice faded into the distance…and would be faded until he wasn't with Vergil anymore..

He feared that if Vergil did leave very soon….no doubt chaos would be unleashed.

Either to himself or anything around him…he felt like ticking time bomb, about to explode if no one cut the cord.

He didn't realize Vergil had walked into his room…

He didn't know that he had dozed off from his sadness and rage.

He only awoke from his daze when Vergil sat down at the end of his bed.

"Dante…."

Dante didn't open his eyes, fearing that if he did, he'd end up picking a fight with Vergil and would end up being his footrest.

"Go away." Dante whispered, obviously upset.

In the back of his mind, a part of him wanted Vergil to stay and never leave but the side that hated Vergil…was begging him to disappear….and never return.

Vergil had ignored him completely and put his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me?" Dante growled.

Vergil only smiled.

"You really don't want me to go, do you?" he asked, in a voice that made Dante nearly burst out on tears…how can he be so calm about this?

Dante only hiccupped.

"Come with me." Vergil said as he grabbed Dante's hand from his side.

"What...no." Dante refused. He was too busy trying to hide his sulking face from Vergil.

Vergil tightened his grip on Dante's hand and Dante winced.

"This better be important Vergil…I'm pissed off enough as it is." Dante admitted.

Vergil led him into his room, and Dante saw his laptop already open and running some sort of program on the screen.

"What the heck is this?"

Vergil only sat down at the computer and clicked on something on the screen.

"Verge….what are you doing?" Dante asked.

"You're so noisy..." Vergil giggled.

Dante was confused…what the heck had he meant by that statement?

"Okay Dante, this here is what we call an email set up." Vergil explained.

"Like a cellphone just on the computer…do you understand?" Vergil asked

"But neither of us own a cellphone and even if we did get one, it'd take a miracle for us to learn how to use it." Dante sighed.

Vergil glanced at him.

"It'd take you a miracle. I could learn fast." Vergil smirked

"Hey." Dante joked, feeling the inner voice already faded.

"Anyway, you want one of your own Dante?" Vergil asked, turning his head back to the screen.

"Yeah okay, why not?'

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

"So…you gonna get me one?"

"Yep"

"That's cool."

It was a few moments before any of them spoke…all that could be heard was the clicking of the mouse.

"Okay Dante, heres the first step…what do you want your username to be?" Vergil asked.

"What is a username?"

"You don't know what a username is? Gosh, that's like the basics of the basics.

Okay, a name that you want everyone in the whole world to see, for example…Dark-knight-Sparda, that's sort of a username. Well that's fathers' username anyway." Vergil explained.

"Uhhh okay, I think I understand." Dante nodded

"Okay, decided on one yet?" Vergil asked

"Well…Uhhh no. do you have one?"

"Not yet, I'll create one for myself later. I just wanna get you sorted out….before I leave."

Dante sighed. So he was leaving after all.

"Try Majestic Chicken." Dante grinned.

"Dante…" Vergil tried to resist the urge to whack him upside the head why that name of all names?

"Why?" Vergil asked

"Don't ask, just do it." Dante smiled.

Vergil did as he was told and entered it in.

But much to Dante's disappointment and Vergil's relief, it was "_unavailable username"_

"Aww..." Dante pulled a sad face.

They both tried another couple of 'Dante' usernames, but all of them were taken, Dante just decided to forget the whole thing, but Vergil made sure he knew what he was doing.

"Well, when you think of one you can use that hasn't been used already, just click on create account and then your all set okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I know what to do….I think." Dante smiled.

Vergil nodded and turned his laptop off…he could never stay on it too long, he could sometimes feel his right eye messing up from time to time.

"So, what do you want to do now Dante?"

"Uh, I don't know, what do you want to do?" Dante asked in question.

Vergil thought for a moment.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Vergil asked.

"Uhhh, okay."

Vergil smiled and threw on his long blue coat.

"That looks really cool on you Verge." Dante commented.

"…..Thanks." Vergil said, a little unsure of how to react to that. Hardly anyone actually compliments him for anything…except for his mother, but that was natural.

"Where are they anyway?" Dante asked, assuming Vergil would already know what he was referring to.

"They went out to get some stuff…for me….to go." Vergil paused between his words, for a reason he didn't know how to describe. The closest emotion he'd relate it to was guilt.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…stuff."

Vergil guessed, that being with Dante so long, he had started to think and talk like his little brother…well there were worse things.

Dante waited for Vergil to lock the house and they began to walk down the street.

Eva and Sparda had trusted Vergil enough to have the key to the house and lock it up and unlock it etc.

They guessed Dante needed more maturing before he was allowed such a privilege.

The two figures of red and blue walked down the street in complete silence for quite a while….all the Dante was thinking of a thing to say to ease the tension he could feel growing between them.

"….."

He glazed to Vergil, who was walking completely in sync with him, each of their feet touching the ground at the same second…however, Vergil's eyes were shut.

How could he walk in perfect rhythm with him and not see anything but the dark?

But Vergil suddenly stopped.

Dante had known until he felt alone. He turned around to see Vergil facing a park, well…it was more a place just filled with trees…

"What's up Vergil?" Dante asked as he approached his brother

"Let's go in here." Vergil said enigmatically and walked into the park full of trees.

"Ummm…okay." Dante followed, unsure of the whole thing.

All the while he was behind Vergil; he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Vergil was thinking.

"So, why did you want to go in here?" Dante asked, as he moved some tree twigs out of his face.

"I needed some fresh air and some greenery…knowing that where I will be, it will be all cramped and stuffy. I thought it'll be best if I spent my last day here, with you and the fresh air."

"Last day….?" Dante stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes had drifted to the ground full of dead leaves…

Vergil had kept on walking.

Had he heard right? His last day?

So, tomorrow, he'd wake up without having Vergil pound him a good morning?

No walking into the kitchen to find Vergil already eating..?

Dante suddenly missed him already…he looked up and found no sign of his brother.

"Vergil?" he called, but there was silence.

"VERGIL!" He cried out…but only this time, the echoing of his voice and the twittering of birds.

He decided to follow the trail he saw Vergil take, but the trails all looked the same…

Where was he?

A little spark of panic travelled through Dante's mind…had he lost his brother, on the last day he'd ever get to spend with Vergil?

He stopped after a few minutes of searching; he was beginning to think that maybe himself was a bit lost to. Every direction looked the same. He wasn't even sure how he got there in the first place…

Everything at that instant became unfamiliar to him…nothing seemed as it had been before.

He stood there, completely frozen…trying to get a sense of his surroundings but realized he was failing miserably

He then heard a cracking sound of leaves…

"Vergil?"

"…..Dante……" a really demonic whisper came out from behind him and Dante nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see a pair of shiny red eyes looking straight into his.

"AHHHHHH!" He suddenly lost his balance and landed on his back, he couldn't help but get a shock to see Vergil standing there, nearly devil triggering…

"Ah, shit Vergil, what the heck was that for?" Dante asked, recovering from the surprise.

Vergil smirked and then laughed.

"Just having fun Dante. You should have seen your face"

Dante pouted rather childishly, and Vergil couldn't help but get a cute clucky smile on his face…Dante was so adorable when he was pouting.

He held out his hand and allowed Dante to grab onto it and he pulled his brother to his feet.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Dante said still pouting.

Vergil smiled and started to walk off again.

"Hey get back here, I'm not done complaining yet!" Dante pouted.

Vergil stopped once he got to a really big tree, filled with at least 100 hundred branches reaching out to the sky.

"Hey, let's climb up this." Vergil pointed.

"Uhhh…okay, if you want to." Dante hadn't known Vergil would be the person who would like climbing up trees.

"Uhhh, Verge, are you okay?" Dante asked once Vergil had started climbing.

It was kind of creepy to Dante, that Vergil was acting so…..very much like himself.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Vergil asked from behind his shoulder as he still climbed.

"You're acting kind of strange." Dante said

Vergil stopped on a branch, about a few metres off the ground and looked to the horizon. He shook his head and then continued to climb.

"Hey! Vergil! Did you hear me?" Dante called from the ground.

Once he realized Vergil was too high up for him to hear, Dante decided to climb up as well, just so he could give Vergil an earful for ignoring him…but then again, he usually ignores him anyway.

It was one way Dante knew it was Vergil.

As he looked up to see Vergil reaching between branches, he only wished that he be held like that by Vergil…Dante suddenly smacked himself mentally, where the hell did that thought come from?

He shook it off but then he saw Vergil stop at the very top of the tree.

How did Vergil manage to climb up to the top that fast anyway?

Well, it didn't help that he was daydreaming.

Dante easily managed to catch up.

"Hey, did you hear me earlier?" Dante breathed but Vergil placed his hand over Dante's mouth as a sign to shut him up.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment." Vergil whispered.

"What moment?" Dante asked, his voice muffled by Vergil's large hand.

Vergil rolled his eyes and used his hand to cup Dante's chin, in the process, making Dante blush, but then Vergil turned his brother's head towards the horizon and Dante suddenly knew the moment.

The view of the city was absolutely mesmerizing. The effect of the late midday sun shining upon the city made Dante feel so calm, he felt like he could even fly.

The shade of the branches protected them both from the hot sun and Vergil sat down on the branch.

With his back leaning against the trunk of the tree, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze drift through his hair.

Dante didn't know what was more mesmerising, the breathtaking scenery or the sight of Vergil relaxing on the tree, with the wind blowing through his silver hair.

Dante found it easier to know that he could see the scenery anytime he wanted, but he couldn't see Vergil anytime he wanted….the time he spent with Vergil now, was precious to Dante.

Although he'd never say that to Vergil's face, he could easily admit it in his head.

Staring at him for only a couple of seconds, made Dante's body feel all tingly, his head started to rush and his blood pumped…Dante wondered what the hell was going on…but then he remembered Vergil telling him about the male anatomy…and how a thing called puberty fucked everything up..

Dante couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew Vergil was embarrassed when he was explaining it to him, but Dante tried his best to not be so embarrassing for him, he wished for Vergil to trust him more than anyone else in the whole entire world.

Dante remembered Vergil telling him what it did and why it did what it does….Dante suddenly became really embarrassed…had his body just reacted to Vergil?

He turned away and climbed down to the next branch in hope to get control over his body again…

He was doing his best to fight the urge to kiss Vergil again, like how they had yesterday…

But why was this time, the urge was almost impossible to fight?

He looked up and still saw Vergil's leg just lazily hanging off the side of the branch.

Dante knew it was best to be on the other side of the tree to avoid seeing him. He laughed to himself, a couple seconds ago, he had wanted to spend every waking second with his brother, but now he was avoiding him…for reasons he felt really weird about.

"Vergil…." he whispered, even in a voice that he couldn't really hear.

"Dante…" a reply from the other side of the tree came.

"You heard me?" Dante asked, leaning his head back against the trunk imitating his brother

"Yes."

Dante wasn't really surprised; Vergil had a talent for hearing Dante's voice.

It reminded Dante of the time when he was in his room and he woke up to find a huge big black hairy spider right on his wall less than a metre from his face, since Dante had been very young, his fear over mindless creatures had not yet been overcome and his scream had become a whisper, but Vergil heard it from the other side of the entire large house and saved Dante from the multiple legged creature..

"Do you want to leave?" Dante asked, his head buried in his knees

There was a slight pause.

"No."

"Then why don't you stay with me?' Dante felt nervous even asking and he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Usually he was eager to voice his opinion, but not this time.

Vergil had obviously detected the hesitation in Dante's voice and he smiled to himself.

He knew Dante was upset.

"I can't disappoint father, and mother, she seemed very excited for me going…" Vergil replied

'You've disappointed me.' Dante thought to himself.

"I know I've disappointed you Dante." Vergil said.

Dante gasped.

Had he said that out loud?

"Vergil..?"

"Your mind is as easy to read as an open book, sure its no Da Vinci code but still…its easy to read." Vergil smiled as he gazed upon the scenery.

That explained it. Vergil knew him too well for Dante to keep any secrets…

Wait…if Vergil knew what Dante had been thinking all along….had he known the fight Dante was having with his body?

"Vergil….do you know?" Dante started.

Vergil let Dante finish the rest of the sentence, if he had enough courage to say it…

Dante stuttered….and nearly fell off the branch.

Vergil smiled. Dante was being so cute…

Even though they were on opposite sides of the tree, they seemed to be seeing each other through windows.

"Ummm…." Dante was having a lot of trouble trying to get the words out.

Vergil smiled to himself and suddenly felt his body flowing with blood, his head started rushing and thoughts of Dante's pleading eyes running through his head only made it more difficult to get under control.

Dante, on the other side of the tree, suddenly felt something in the back of his mind tingle…it was like an alarm clock but not as constant and it was a lot more soothing.

He heard a drumming and had no idea where it was coming from…

"Vergil..?" he asked.

He heard Vergil gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

After Vergil took a deep breath in, he replied with a solid "yes I'm okay."

Dante suddenly heard the drumming dull down…

And suddenly it clicked…he had heard Vergil's heart pounding in his head..

Was this what Vergil felt whenever he had inward battle?

"Vergil….?"

"Yes?"

"Your heart has a steady beat to it…" Dante said as he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to get his heartbeat in perfect sync with Vergil's.

"So does yours…" Vergil replied.

Dante blushed…so Vergil and himself had a link…

They could detect each others heartbeat, a life stream as sorts.

Dante's mind rushed through lots of memories of him and Vergil and memories of them eating ice cream on the park bench, nearly made him cry, knowing he'd never have that again…

"You know I am gonna miss you…" Dante whispered.

"I….will miss you to, Dante." Vergil's whisper could be heard as if he was whispering right into Dante's ear….

Dante felt his hear begin to race again…he tried his best to get it to slow down again, but then he felt the pounding in his heart pound harder as well.

"Vergil…?"

He was about to turn his head around to see if he was still there, but when he did, he found Vergil's face right beside his.

He nearly got a fright, but apart of him already knew he was there…

Vergil's face was so close to his own and he felt his own heart race even faster…trying to match the speed in his head….wait that was Vergil's heartbeat.

He saw the evil glare in Vergil's eye, and Dante couldn't help but return the glare.

He heard a faint voice in his head…it was Vergil's voice, yet he looked at his brother and his lips weren't even moving.

The voice echoing in his head…

Dante concentrated really hard on it…

He saw Vergil's face moving closer….

His heart was ticking faster and faster…

His blood pumping, his temperature rising faster…

The muffled thought spoken words in his head…

Sounded like "truth or dare,"

Dante smiled and tried to make his own voice in his head repeat the word dare over and over.

He glazed into Vergil's eyes….he felt himself being completely absorbed into them..

"Dare." Vergil heard Dante's thought spoken words very clearly and he smiled deeply, the link was becoming stronger with each passing second they stayed in this state.

Dante's breathing had hitched and he was struggling to keep himself calm.

"I dare you to do what you please, at this very moment…" the thought spoken words were so clear in Dante's head, it was as if Vergil was using his regular words using his mouth…the voice even sounded the same in his head.

Dante was a bit taken back by the dare….Vergil was allowing him to do ANYTHING he wanted at that given moment.

Dante closed his eyes and concentrated..

"Am I gonna fall?" Dante asked in his mind.

Suddenly he felt Vergil's arms wrap around him and hold him tightly.

"If you fall, I'm falling with you..." Vergil's thoughts were so clear.

Dante held on back…soon they were embraced in a tight hug..

Vergil protecting Dante from falling and Dante holding on for protection..

Both of them knew they had each other's faces pressed up against the other.

"His skin is so soft..." Dante thought to himself…but then suddenly remembered Vergil could have heard that…..oh well, he didn't care.

Vergil responded by rubbing his face slowly across Dante's…Dante closed his eyes and felt himself becoming extremely hot…he needed to take off his jacket…but he couldn't.

He suddenly remembered how high up they were; if they were to fall…death would certainly be the result.

Dante gripped Vergil's face with his hand and looked into his deep ocean blue eyes, falling into his deep abyss…

"Anything I want Vergil?" Dante smiled as his thought speak drifted into Vergil's mind.

Vergil nodded in reply

Dante smiled and without warning, attached his lips onto Vergil's, the pounding in his heart was giving him a headache but he knew Vergil would be enduring the same thing.

Vergil brought his mind into the kiss and opened his lips up and Dante was a little surprised, but the signs Vergil was giving him, didn't even need words for it and Dante opened his too and he felt the warmth of Vergil's tongue meet his own.

It was a sensation that made blood drift down to his legs…

His heart was like a bomb on the edge of exploding…but it felt too good to stop.

He wanted to be trapped in that moment.

Dante slowly pulled away, but Vergil's soft voice echoed in every corner in his mind.

"Don't stop."

Dante smiled, and continued, but this time feeling more confident, he gladly explored Vergil's mouth.

Still, he felt his own body heat, get the better of him…

"I'm too hot…" he thought spoke, not to sure if Vergil heard or not, but it was soon noted that he did as Vergil begun to slide Dante's jacket off, revealing just a normal t shirt. A plain black t shirt, Vergil from his height could see that Dante wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

That sight made his heart beat faster and he felt a little sorry for Dante to endure that.

"Is your head pounding really hard?" Vergil asked in his mind, still keeping his mouth completely engulfed within Dante's.

"Yes…" Dante whispered in his head…a whisper that made Vergil's blood flow even faster than before…as if that was possible.

"But…I'll make it pound faster…and harder…" Dante's demonic whisper made Vergil's pants tight and it sort of hurt, with the amount of pressure building up…

Suddenly, Vergil pulled away, a bit shocked…and stunned.

Dante just looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"Uhhh Nothing..." Vergil said

"Don't bullshit me Vergil." Dante thought spoke.

"It was getting a bit too far than I had expected…that is all." Vergil returned in thought speak.

Dante smiled.

"Okay, I understand…" Dante said and he reached for his jacket and placed it over his shoulder.

"Think we should head back?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They both started to climb down the tree, Vergil climbing down before his brother but Dante having the short end of the stick of the tree, slipped and fell off.

"DANTE!!" Vergil called as he reached out his hand, Dante, using a reflex he didn't know he had, he grabbed a hold of his brother hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Thanks bro." Dante breathed.

Vergil smiled and let Dante get himself sorted out beneath him.

Dante was very careful the rest of the way down and then he looked up and he couldn't help but think what a good looking ass Vergil had.

Vergil had mildly heard that thought and he blushed.

"Shut up Dante and hurry up and finish climbing." He thought spoke to him.

"Sorry." Dante replied.

Once they were at the bottom, and each in one piece, they started to walk home.

It wasn't long before both of them came home to discover that their parents were already there.

"Oh hello boys, where have you been?' Eva asked in her usual chipper voice

"We went for some fresh air." Vergil replied.

"Oh I see, well honey, are you packed for tomorrow?" Eva asked

Vergil shook his head.

"No mother, shall I begin now?" Vergil asked

"I think it'd be the best idea," she smiled.

"Okay then." And with that Vergil walked into his room, Dante just followed.

He stood in the doorway as he watched Vergil pack….to his surprise, not much stuff in the only black and blue luggage bag.

Vergil sensed Dante watching him and he also could hear the slow sad beating of Dante's heart in his head.

"You're sad I know, but you know Dante, its not forever, it's only for 4 years…" Vergil said, in hope for it to make Dante feel better

"But that's 4 years of my life without you…what the hell will I do with myself?" Dante asked.

Vergil sighed with his back turned to his little brother

"You will find something or someone..."

"What?"

"Its 4 years Dante, both of us will grow and find other people in this world." Vergil said.

"But, I only want you…" Dante thought spoke

Vergil stopped his movements completely.

Dante began to step towards him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Vergil turned to Dante with watery eyes.

"I will miss you Dante."

"Not as much as I will miss you Vergil." Dante thought as his voice was too muffled by his own sobs.

"Vergil! Honey! Are you packed yet?" Eva called from the kitchen.

Dante cursed inwardly for her ruining the moment. The sweet loving moment that he will never experience again.

Vergil stood up, and dragged his luggage out to his parents, who were waiting patiently.

"Dante honey, we need you to stay and look after the house, we will drop Vergil off and come back in a few hours, Sparda has lost the key to the house and we are gonna need you to stay here to let us back in." Eva said.

Dante really didn't want to stay; he wanted to be with Vergil for just a bit longer.

But seeing no way out of this, he sunk his head and nodded.

In the back of his mind, the inner demonic voice was beginning to arise again, with the growling sound of a beast.

Vergil could already sense the inner demon begging to be unleashed, he suddenly feared for Dante's safety.

"Wait mother, I forgot something." Vergil quickly said as he pushed past his mother and pulled Dante into his room.

Dante was surprised at the whole motion but he certainly wasn't expecting a deep kiss from Vergil as passionately as this one.

It was enough to make him drown in it.

The demonic voice was no longer heard and Dante just drowned in emotion from his kiss.

Vergil pulled away slowly and Dante still was dazed.

Vergil only hoped it was enough restrain the beast for just a few hours until Eva and Sparda arrived back.

But as much as they wanted to stay together, Vergil had to leave.

The sight of Vergil been driven away without him in the car beside him made Dante cry, two lone tears streamed down his face and his fist clenched.

Vergil was out of sight…

He stepped inside…

More tears came flowing down his cheek…his other fist swelling with rage.

The demonic voice growling "Burn it all, destroy it all."

Dante couldn't restrain it any longer.

A storm of red sparks flew from his body and the demon inside emerged as Dante let out his rage.

He let it out…

The walls began to crack…

A river of tears flew out of his eyes…

Oh god, how he missed Vergil already…

If he couldn't be with Vergil, he'd burn it all down…..

_**Hey guys…sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy figuring out my stupid internet connection etc.**_

_**Yes, I know, poor Dante…he's just lost Vergil and now he might just destroy everything!!**_

_**But…you'll just have to wait and see what happens..**_


	5. Three Years

The walls in Dante's house were collapsing

The walls in Dante's house were collapsing.

With every tear that streamed down his face, more red sparks of anger flew out along with it.

Why did Vergil have to leave?  
A huge amount of rage, just engulf him, a complete sphere of rage circled him, without any chance of escape.

He kept whispering his brother's name as each tear fell off his saddened face, and he found he could no longer restrain the devil that dwelled within him.

As the pain within him just grew larger and larger, his blood boiled, his eyes shining a deep crimson red…

He wasn't going to be able to hold himself back.

He prayed to hear Vergil's heart pounding in his head, but his head was completely blocked by the sound of an angry demon attempting to unleash its fury upon the house and everything in it.

He knew his heart was breaking….

As Vergil gazed out the window, deep in his thoughts, trying his best to hold back the tears that he felt swelling up behind his ice cold eyes; his chest had a sudden sting.

He gasped in shock and pain….

"Dante..." he wept inwardly, he knew full well that Dante's heart was breaking; he could feel every single sting he endured.

Pain seemed to be nothing next to sadness at the moment; Vergil found it hard to hold back the tears….maybe he should just release them?

He wanted to order his parents to turn the car around and come back to Dante, to protect him from himself…

He wanted so much to hold Dante in his arms again…

He didn't want to leave.

The red sparks became more frequent and they pricked at Dante's skin, his heart was ripping in two and he could feel every rip that attacked him from the inside.

"Vergil…." He cried, he needed his brother by his head, Vergil was the only thing that had kept Dante from loosing himself all the time…but now that Vergil was gone, he had nothing to protect him.

The pain was increasing and he held himself down on the floor, crawling on hands and knees, he crawled his way to the lounge, where he was away from sharp glass that could explode with the pressure Dante was releasing.

He could feel it crushing him, from all angles,

"Save me…." Dante whispered….hoping for Vergil to hear.

"Save me…." Vergil couldn't help but silently cry, it was the first time in a few years he had shed a few tears…

He had heard Dante cry for help but he knew he couldn't do anything about it; his link with Dante was separating with each kilometre passing.

Vergil knew it was pointless to try to communicate now, he could no longer hear Dante's heart pounding endlessly in his head, and his mind was becoming silent…

Tightly grabbing his chest, he prayed for Dante to be okay…

Suddenly Dante let out a piercing scream…

Vergil felt the overwhelming pain and he nearly fainted…

Dante's body had rapidly changed, his perfect ivory white skin was now dark and rough scales…his cherry blue eyes, were changed into demonic glaring red eyes.

The red waves of anger were changed into red waves of power, power that Dante wasn't ready to control.

The transformation had completely demolished the house; even part of Dante's body had become covered in blood as his muscles bugled, supernaturally fast.

With one last scream of pain, Dante finally fell unconscious…

"Vergil you okay?" Eva asked

There was no answer….

"Vergil?"

She turned around to find Vergil resting in the backseat, she smiled to herself.

She assumed that Vergil was preparing his mind for the school already; he was always conscientious like that. One of the twins who paid attention in class.

Little did she know that Vergil had fallen unconscious with Dante's last overwhelming burst of pain within his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"DANTE!" Eva cried out as she ran to her little boy who was still unconscious on the living room floor.

She wobbled him a bit and tried to wake him, she placed her fingers on his throat to feel a pulse and to her relief it was still there.

She carefully picked Dante up and carried him to his own bed, slowly and gently she placed the blankets on him and waited for him to wake.

"Where am I?" Dante asked, he looked around and saw absolutely nothing, everything was pitch black.

He couldn't even see his own in front of his face, yet he was standing…on what, he didn't know but slowly he could hear sounds….like water running...

"Am I dead?" He couldn't help but wonder

He took one step forward and he felt his foot become soaked as he realized he was stepping in the water.

That's when he realized he was bare…

"I better be dreaming." He sighed.

His eyes caught a tiny speck of light and he focused on it….

What was it?

Suddenly, he heard whispers coming into his mind…thought-spoken words.

"Dante…"

No doubt it was Vergil.

He looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Vergil! Where are you?" He asked frantically

The words were getting louder and he knew Vergil was near.

"I'm here Vergil! I'm here." He shouted to nothing.

The words suddenly disappeared…

Dante had wave of worry wash over him, where had Vergil gone?

He fell to his knees and closed his eyes…feeling the water on his bare skin, the ice cold water, it made his skin crawl. In an effort to warm himself up, he hugged himself tightly.

"Vergil…." He wept

"Where are you?"

Only then a voice answered.

"I'm here Dante"

Dante suddenly opened his eyes and felt arms embrace him from behind.

"Vergil?" he turned his head and he instantly felt happy again, he was with Vergil!

Vergil's body was so warm against his and he no longer needed to hug himself to keep warm.

Wrapping his arms around Vergil, he cried into his brother's shoulder.

"I miss you," He cried

Vergil only closed his eyes and savoured every minute he had with Dante, knowing full well that he couldn't stay with Dante forever in this dream world, he let go.

Dante grabbed on as tightly as he could but Vergil's whole being was dissolving

"NOOOO!!" Dante cried out, he bare loosing Vergil again, Not after he just found him again.

"I'm sorry Dante." Was all Vergil said before his body had completely gone.

That was the instant Dante woke up in his own bed.

He woke up screaming, in anger and sadness….as if he still wasn't finished before

Eva and Sparda both came running in.

Eva holding Dante for comfort, and letting Dante cry into her shoulder, Sparda handing Dante a tissue to wipe the tears dry.

"I miss him mom." Dante wept to Eva.

"Aww, I know honey. He'll be back." She said to comfort him.

Sparda only sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a year since Vergil had left; Dante had attempted to deal with his sadness in many different ways. He first had gathered all of Vergil's things that had been left in his room and he placed them neatly in Vergil's room, on an empty shelf.

Secondly, he had convinced Sparda to get him a laptop, although he had never used it, because he had no idea how to use one and also that computers frustrated him way too much to bother using one.

His school grades had dropped drastically, not that they were in good shape to begin with, he kept failing everything. His parents had bypassed it, since they knew what his problem was.

He had also changed in appearance, not just because of his growth, but his hair had gotten longer and now his pained eyes behind a wall of strands.

When everyone had asked where Vergil had gone to, Dante had completely ignored them or beaten them up….but that was usually when they had commented on him being neglectful.

Most of the kids didn't understand why Dante had changed in attitude either..

Dante was acting as if Vergil had died.

But to Dante, it felt like he did. The thoughts of him never coming back where the ones haunting him day in and day out.

Also with the amount of pressure from changing from an intermediate school to a high school, Eva and Sparda thought it might be a bit much for Dante.

However, Dante had managed to be accepted and he entered high school with nothing but what seemed like an empty spirit.

Only one day when something livened up for Dante.

Dante was sitting in English class just daydreaming and not paying attention as the teacher dragged on about everything and nothing at the same time,

He had a tap on his shoulder; he turned to see a pretty blond sitting behind him.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked.

"Dante. What's yours?" he asked, with it being the first time, anyone talking to him, having a cute girl being the first was a bonus.

"My name is Layla. Pleased to meet you Dante." She smiled.

Dante couldn't help but smile back; she was being so friendly…

"Do you have a cellphone number Dante?" she asked.

Dante sighed, "No I don't. Sorry." He said and turned back to the window.

"How about an email address?" she asked.

Dante suddenly remembered he still hadn't created one…it had been a year and he would have expected himself for it to be the first thing he had done to keep in contact with his brother, but he had somehow repressed all the memories in order to keep himself from another mental breakdown.

"Nah, but I could easily get one." He smiled at her.

"That's great, you should get one." She smiled back.

"Why is that great?" he asked, getting the hint that she liked him, otherwise she wouldn't have asked.

"Well, you seem cool; I'd like to get to know you more. I mean you've been in my English class since the year started and I don't even know you…so I figured I'd start now before I lose my chance" she smiled.

"Fair enough." Dante said and mentally noted himself to create that email address after school.

Walking home from school, he wondered how his brother was doing anyway.

He got in the door, finding himself the only one home, since Sparda had gone to the underworld for some demon business and he guessed his mother had gone shopping, she usually does for entertainment.

He changed his clothes and sat down at his abandoned laptop and after he figured out how to work it, he got to the steps to create the thing. It was a good thing Vergil had made sure that Dante was paying attention.

Signing up to "msn" was something completely new to him, but Dante always liked new things.

When it came up with "_pick a username"_

Dante was again stumped. He still hadn't decided one.

Until he thought about the day at school, that blond chick…

'What's her name again?' he thought...

'Oh well, I know she thinks I'm good looking….'

Dante then typed in "_Dante-is-hot"_ and it said it was available.

Dante did a small victory dance…at last he finally had one.

After a few minutes of wondering what the hell he was doing, he decided to find Vergil's…

He had no idea what Vergil's might have been.

The first thought that came to mind was "_Son-of-Sparda" _but then again, Vergil always liked having his own thing.

He didn't know. But then he remembered Layla had given hers and he typed it in to find her and there she was with "_Angel-Layla"_

Dante smiled.

An angel…

He only knew of one angel, one blue angel who he did love….an angel he was going to find.

He entered a message and Layla replied.

After a while of talking and searching random sites and finding more porn than he expected… Dante finally turned the computer off.

His eyes were starting to hurt from the screen anyways; he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It still looked the same….everyday; it looked the same, Dante then wondered where his trail of thought was leading him to, cos it was pretty boring.

He needed something to keep his mind interesting…

He decided to explore the attic, since there were so many memories up there, he was sure to find something, Dante opened lots of boxes to find a lot of things that belonged to his parents, as if they had no space for this stuff, all cramped up in boxes, there master bedroom was big enough for the whole underworld…in Dante's eyes anyway.

He then caught sight of a blue box in the corner…at first he was unsure if he had the courage to open it, but his urge to remember his brother over came him and he opened it and found the cutest teddy bear that Vergil had renamed Fluffy, all because of that Truth or Dare game they had started 2 years ago…it seemed so long.

Dante had chosen "truth" and Vergil had asked him if he were to call Vergil a lovey dovey name, what would it be? And Dante had answered by "Fluffy".

So Vergil had named the teddy bear Fluffy.

Looking back, Dante wanted to change it, he would have liked to call Vergil "sexy." But being young he defiantly would have not done that.

He grabbed Fluffy and still felt the softness of its fur against his skin, it still seemed in mint condition, as if it had only been brought today, yet, it had been spending its days up in the attic for at least 12 years.

It was then decided to give Fluffy a better place to reside.

Vergil's bedroom.

As Dante walked down the stairs to Vergil's room, he felt himself becoming excited and nervous at the same time. With him hoping for Vergil to be already sitting at his desk writing a decent report for homework, yet, he was nervous; he hadn't set foot in Vergil's room since he left…

Eva and Sparda thought it was best if he didn't, since last year, whenever Dante remembered Vergil, he always had a depression fit.

It wasn't healthy but Dante felt confident, he was older and he thought he was a bit more mature…..probably not. He knew Vergil would disagree.

He opened the door and the room revealed itself to him.

It still smelt as if it was brand new…no window was open either.

An empty, dark room.

Dante walked into it, and placed Fluffy on the bed, he opened the curtains to at least let some light in there.

The light didn't really seem to have an effect at all, the room still seemed as dark as ever, but Dante ignored it, instead he sat on Vergil's bed…which he noticed, was still a single bed…Vergil had left before they had moved it in. Instead it was given to Dante, since he rolled around too much in his nightmares to rely on a single anymore. Although, he never fell of his bed anymore, his nightmares were getting worse.

He sat Fluffy on his lap and fiddled with it for awhile before he got bored again….it seemed as if he was missing something, usually when he got home from school, his mother would be home to make him some food before he sat down to the mind numbing television.

He could doze off on the couch and his parents would let him sleep, cos he was the one who's Vergil's leave took the heaviest effect on.

He didn't realize he was daydreaming for so long and he suddenly lost his balance and fell off the small single bed.

Luckily he landed on his knees, it only hurt a little, but Dante didn't care, he saw something poking out from under the bed…he instantly knew what tit was.

The box that Vergil had kept for some reason beyond Dante's knowledge, the box of condoms that had been the victim in their never ending game of truth or dare.

Dante giggled a bit, he still had wanted to find out how they were used…sure he had read the instructions….but it just wasn't the same, he had to know what it felt like…

And oddly enough, he still wanted to use them with Vergil.

Dante was more surprised by the fact that Vergil had kept them instead of taking them to the school with him….was Vergil planning on still coming back? He hadn't heard from him in a year…which made Dante wonder if he still cared.

"What is he doing right this moment now anyway?" Dante asked himself.

Oh how he wanted to see him again…

More than once he had thought about running away to whatever school Vergil was at and just being with him, however, Dante had no clue where the school was and he couldn't be bothered getting a map.

So Dante just sat on Vergil's bed, holding Fluffy on his lap, waiting for something interesting to happen.

Although he knew it was never gonna happen. Nothing interesting has happened, since last year, Dante knew he had been living away from excitement, too caught up in his grief for his brother, he had missed out on some interesting stuff, but Dante didn't care, Vergil was the number 1 thing that his mind was set on.

But for now, he could relax, with Vergil's scent still on the pillow Dante found it much easier to doze off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Vergil was reading a book on his bed in his dorm-room.

He only shared a decent sized room with one other guy named Cruise, Vergil hadn't found Cruise to be annoying, in fact, he was a friendly guy who respected Vergil and Vergil didn't even have to tell him to not touch his things.

Besides, Cruise wasn't even in his room most of the time, since he was rather popular and he seemed to please everyone.

Vergil had spent most of his days just being in his room alone, either studying or listening to music on an mp4 player Cruise had given to him as a 'welcome in' gift.

Vergil knew he had come across as being the strong silent type who doesn't tolerate bullshit very well….and all of it was completely true….Vergil has had a desire to get to know his room mate a bit better, because he had hardly talked to him ever since the year started.

He also knew it was about time he had someone to talk to. No one else even bothered, but at first it didn't matter to him, but after awhile, Vergil found it a little bit irritating.

It wasn't long before his roommate came back in to collect a few things.

He only looked at Vergil for not even a minute before deciding it was best not to distract him from his reading.

But this time it was Vergil to distract himself.

"Cruise." He said as a greeting.

Cruise waved a simple hi and continued to grab his things.

Vergil only watched, trying to summon words but for some reason he was finding it difficult to talk…

Cruise had noticed Vergil had wanted to say something.

"There something on your mind Vergil?" he asked

"Just wondering where you're going." Vergil answered

"I was just collecting my books so I could study in the library and leave you to your reading." He said.

"That's very considerate of you." Vergil said.

"Yeah, well I figured that you prefer silence when you study, same here, I can't take being distracted all the time…" Cruise said.

"You can study in here you know, I do not mind." Vergil said.

"Really? It won't bother you from your reading?" Cruise asked.

"I have finished my book anyway. I need to study as well…" Vergil said.

"Oh. Wanna study together then?"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Vergil smirked.

When Vergil was on msn, not talking to anyone as per usual. All his contacts consisted of the site maintaince team and few other students, who had logged on ages ago, Vergil tried again to look for Dante's one. He had always typed in the search bar Dante and it always came up with nothing…until today.

Vergil saw the address "_Dante-is-hot"_ and for some reason he knew it was his little brother.

Gaining a huge smile on his face, he typed in a message for him and then he logged out and then started writing, finding the report much easier to write since he was in a good mood.

Cruise had noticed Vergil's change in mood.

"What's up Vergil, you seem cherry all of a sudden." Cruise said

"Yeah, I just found my little brother on msn. It has been awhile since I have talked to him…more like a year actually." Vergil told him as he kept writing.

"I see. I haven't talked to my family…or my girlfriend for awhile now." Cruise said

"You have a girlfriend?" Vergil asked, not really jealous, but more curious.

"Yeah her name is Layla. She's very pretty." Cruise said.

"I see." Vergil said as he still continued to write.

"So, what about you Vergil, got anyone special in your life, like a girlfriend? Or would you slice my head off if you told me?" Cruise joked.

Vergil gave him a blank look.

"No I do not have a girlfriend, but I do have someone special to me." Vergil said, wondering why he was telling him this.

"My little brother Dante is the one is who most special to me, cos we are not just brothers, we are also best friends…" Vergil wondered why he wanted to say that Dante and him were partners…well he could get away with it if he called Dante his partner in crime…which in a sort of twisted way, made sense.

"You could say that Dante and I are partners in crime…" Vergil said and Cruise understood.

"You wish you were back home with him huh?" he asked

Vergil gave a simple nod.

"Yeah me too, I wish I could be back with my Layla. I hope she's doing okay. I couldn't stand to see her unhappy." Cruise explained and Vergil could relate to what he was saying. He felt the same way about Dante.

Hearing Dante's voice being overcome by an inner demon was unbearable for even Vergil to withstand and in turn both of them were pulled unconscious and in this dream state where they couldn't see each other but part of them were linked together by a force, perhaps one so strong that nothing could come between them, but still paet of Vergil wanted to be closer to Dante than he ever had been.

He wanted to feel Dante within his body, both emotionally and physically.

Vergil would never tell anyone except Dante how he felt. Dante was the only one who he could trust, and….love. Yes Vergil did admit inwardly that he loved Dante, in both a family way and in a sexual way.

Something about Dante, when they kiss made Vergil want more…and he had never forgotten the pleasure of it all. He wanted to experience it again…but only with Dante.

"_Only three more years…will you wait for me Dante?"_

That was the question Dante read to himself the next time he logged onto the internet.

Feeling so happy and ecstatic that Vergil had found him. He knew he could wait as long as Vergil needed.

"_I will be waiting here for you Vergil." _ Was the response he gave.


End file.
